


How to catch a human.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Faunus dominated world, Femdom, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commission.Jaune was not the smartest human. He should have known better than to save the life of a faunus but his heart won out and now he has the privilege of being a mate to the silver-eyed wolf faunus the only mate for her whether he wants to be or not...





	1. Chapter 1

"You can walk in an hour or three, I know that you heal fast. When you get back on your feet make sure to take it easy." Jaune said as he finished smashing a pit of herbs in a small stone bowl. Taking time to mash the healing herbs fully as a low loud gulp filled his mouth. The crackling of a fire filled his ears as he looked down. 

 

A pair of silver eyes looked up at him a small woman no a small faunus the female only dominant species of Remnant enemy of humankind looked up at him. 

 

Jaune still did not know why he saved this one's life. She should be dead to an Ursa right now but Jaune saved her. The decision was causing him more problems than he would have wanted. He knew that the only reason a faunus came this far out of their cities was to find a  _ mate.  _

 

That meant finding a human male beating him into a bloody pulp before  _ dragging _ the bleeding broken body back to their cities to become their mate for the rest of their poor and miserable lives if the faunus had the patient not to rape the man where he fell which was rare. 

 

"When you get up you will feel woozy, I don't have time to give proper medical care because... well you know," Jaune said as the faunus tracked him her silver eyes locked onto him her mouth gagged and her arms and legs were tied with thick rope. Rare items from when humanity still had the means to make such materials before the great war that had the foolish female leaders of mankind challenged the faunus. 

 

Leading to the extinction of _ all  _ faunus men and the utter lack of human rights in the world, Jaune sighed he did not want to leave her but if he did not she would get better she would break her binds strong as they were the strength of a faunus was legendary and she would break free beat and rape him. Something Jaune did not want to happen to him not at all.  

 

"You can have some food," Jaune said and he swore he saw regret in her eyes the young faunus let out a small sound almost like a cross between a growl and a shudder. Jaune did not have a lot of food, he had been out gathering when he came across the faunus and saved her life. 

 

She was beautiful even for a _ monster _ . She was barely taller than him about two inches, inches? Was that the word? Jaune never really paid attention in the brief talks he had with the rare tutors that had lived through the war and not been purged or taken for breeding by the faunus.

 

Inches were what humans and faunus used to measure distance before the war, and she was about two taller than Jaune who was five foot seven inches making her five foot nine. 

 

She wore some type of dark black-top that covered her ample chest that caught Jaune's eyes more than once, her slim curvy body was more than enough to make Jaune blush and wonder if being a breeding tool for the faunus.

Jaune was a male in his teenage years and compared to the human women he knew that were not related this faunus was the picture of beauty. Nice pale skin not marred by dirt and filth or covered in a layer of mud so thick that it was almost impossible to see her skin. 

 

Her breasts were nice and supple not a bit of sag on them and her eyes, her eyes were bright silver like the rare metal that was used as a way of buying things in the mountain home of his people.

 

There was also her weapon Jaune knew enough of faunus and old human weapons to call it a gun? That was the word, he had seen guns rarely only the strongest humans had them, the knowledge of their creation was carefully guarded but this Faunus's gun looked far more powerful than any his own kind hand.

 

Human guns her shot and block hard and rough this was lightweight easy to move and could punch a hole in a Ursa's chest the side of his torso in one hit. Human guns took entire magazines to kill one, her's killed it in one shot. 

And if she was not taken by surprise she would have slaughtered the pack she was hunting. 

 

"I'm leaving now. I'll weaken your bond so you can escape ok?" Jaune asked as the faunus started to show her first sign of real panic. She began to scream in her gag making low heavy growls as Jaune gulped. 

 

"Hey! Hey! Look I'm not going to hurt you ok? I'm just going to let you go so I can escape alright?" 

 

Apparently, that was  _ not  _ alright. She was not ok with that she glared up looking at Jaune like he had just slighted her shaking and squirming she took a bad hit from the Ursa and Jaune had killed the monster from behind. 

 

Letting the monster kill the enemy of his species was without a doubt a good thing. 

She was not a human and Jaune while not a bad person in his opinion, Jaune would not let a living thing be killed by a Grimm. 

 

He stabbed in its spine killing it in a moment. After that, the faunus was on the floor bleeding from a bad wound in her side. 

 

Jaune had calmed down the panicking faunus no doubt thinking he was there to kill her he hushed her fears dragged her back home to the cave he was inhabiting. 

 

He healed her wounds the faunus ability called aura kicked on a trait that while any living thing could get only females were allowed to in the old world as far as Jaune could remember from his tutors. The faunus let only human mates have aura while human women simply refused to let males have it under anything but life-saving situations. 

 

"I'm leaving," Jaune said the faunus growled her head shook, tears? 

_ She's crying? _ Jaune thought as she began to cry she seemed that she was upset that Jaune was leaving her. He shook his head as he turned from her. 

 

He ignored her cries as he walked away, he took his weapons Crocea Mors his ancient human weapons as he smiled. 

 

"I'll be leaving I hope you find your way home if you can please try not to get eaten ok?" Jaune asked taking a second to take his blade to cut the bonds on her just a bit making it possible for her to in time break them. Jaune smiled as he walked out of the cave smiling once. 

 

"Bye. I hope you can be better." Jaune said leaving the growing faunus behind as he ventured off into the woods. 

\------

 

Jaune ran. That was the only thing that he could do, he knew that the faunus had his scent, he would need to take himself as far as possible from his people's mountain home if the faunus found it the women would be killed and men enslaved as breeders. 

 

He would not let that happen to his people. So Jaune ran, ran his ass off sprinting for over six days straight. He ran through the forests he ran through every single tree line valley and prairie he could. Making sure to cross every river to get covered in every last bit of mud to carry his scent off him. 

 

"I need to be clear of it. I don't know how far she can track me." Jaune said as he sighed. He knew that faunus would pursue a mate to the end of the world. And as such he would need to either a. Make sure that the faunus was gone for good, b make sure that the faunus had found another mate and pray for him. Or kill him or her... 

 

The thought made Jaune pause he did not want to kill her or himself. He did not want to kill anyone, in fact, he would rather the faunus leaven them in peace!

 

_ Why do they have to rape us? They can just talk?  _ Jaune thought before shaking his head that would never happen. The faunus could never talk to humans even if they wanted to that was impossible for them-

 

Jaune saw the Grimm before they saw him. He ran into them a pack of Beowulf Grimm was wandering in front of him they looked up at him cocking their heads at him as Jaune slid to grinding stop. "Damn it!" Jaune hissed as he slid on the floor the Grimm looked at him roared and charged. 

 

The next few minutes were chaos for Jaune the Grimm came on him like a wave he hacked slashed, bashed stabbed killing as many enemies as he could but it was useless, for every one that fell two more came to take that one's place, they were almost endless. 

 

"Die!" Jaune screamed as he slashed and hacked his body was falling part claw strike bites and other gashes were scattered on his body. 

 

Jaune was bleeding out his guts hit his right arm cut in such a way that it was hard to move. 

 

Lancing pain lashed in his body as he sighed he was going to die, he was going to die to Grimm of all things. Not faunus not other human tribes but Grimm, monsters. It could be worse. Jaune said pausing, has tired his limbs felt like acid was in his veins he wanted it to end. The Beowulf seemed to sense his desire raising its paw to strike him down and _ CRACK!  _ The head of it was gone, it exploded in a wave of gore the monster fell back in a heap. 

 

It crashed into the ground as- 

_ CRACK! _ Another monster was blown apart its chest blasted apart as CRACK! The subtle moonlit night was split by gunfire, the monsters around him shuddered and fell under a rain of gunshots before a tidal wave of red hit them. 

 

_ The faunus!?  _ The girl was back growling teeth barred as she spun into the Grimm like some kind of red tornado. 

 

Hacking and slicking them apart, Jaune paused fear took over his veins he was weak the faunus was here she was going to take him. Beat him into a pulp break his legs and rape him on the spot. 

 

She would drag his bloodied broken body back home and chine him to a basement and use him as nothing but a breeder for the rest of his life. 

 

"Not like that!" Jaune screamed tossing himself into a Beowulf attacking the girl he dropped his shield as he did the monster's claw hit him right in his chest! Jaune gagged his breath stopped he did it! He got impaled the monster ran him through as they crashed to the floor the thing's jaw snapped a wave of halitosis hit him causing Jaune to gag the thing massive canines snapped as he raised its jaw- 

 

_ Fit! _ The head of the monster was cut off the faunus sliced it off with her gun that was now a scythe!?

 

_ How the hell do they do that? _ Jaune thought as he began to lose conscious the faunus girl killed the last Grimm before spring to him her power a semblance carried her she fell to his side her mouth moving a hundred times a second her hand pressed tight on his wounds. 

 

She let out a whimper a low pained sound as she sniffed his wounds she yelped pulling out a small metal box?

 

"The hell is that?" Jaune asked as she began screaming into the box. 

"You are talking to a box? You must be crazy." Jaune said as he felt his strength leave him his body going still he let out a gasp closing his eyes as the faunus screamed as Jaune finally was able to pass out into _ nothingness. _

_ \----- _

  
  


When Jaune did finally awaken he was tied up his body was on what felt like a bit of heaven. He was wrapped up in something warm and soft, he felt like he might be melting! 

 

_ Where am I?  _ He thought as he opened his eyes a wooden ceiling stared down at him as-

"AH!" Jaune screamed memories of Grimm pain and bleeding overcame him he tried to shake his limbs but they were all chained to the strange thing he was lying on.  The room was covered in odd items, chairs covered in red and white cloth, stripes on the wooden walls a lone window let light in as Jaune gulped. 

 

"Oh no! I got captured! No! No! NO! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Now they are going to-  

 

The door opened to the room as she came in. The faunus with silver eyes reddish grey wolf ears walk-in in and gasped! She ran to Jaune putting her hand on his head she spoke something Jaune could not understand. 

 

Faunus and humans spoke different languages after all.  The faunus spoke something that sounded like a human speaking through a pool of water. She looked at him rubbing his head with a soft hand genuine concern in her eyes as she spoke. More gibberish Jaune understood none of it before she smirked. 

 

Licking her lips she ran her hands down his pants unbuttoning them as Jaune began to squirm! 

"Wait! Wait! Please don't do that! _ Please!" _ Jaune yelled tears falling from his face, the faunus smiled as she ignored his cries taking down his pants a foot of cock smacking her in the face! She gasped giving Jaune a wink laying one thick lick on his dick's side her slim rough tongue sent a shiver of pleasure down Jaune's spine before she took her mouth opened it as wide as possible and in one motion inhaled his cock! 

 

Jaune let out a cry of pleasure Ruby's insanely hot and wet mouth latched on down on his cock, she took it to the back of her throat with ease!

 

The faunus  _ inhaled _ Jaune's dick her rough tongue lathering up the human cock that until that day had never had anything but his own hands to please it. 

Jaune whimpered his hips bucking up his virgin dick was no match for her _ tight _ small and hot mouth, her talented tongue rubbed up and down his dick slathering it up in wet slick kisses making Jaune scream in pleasure before his dick finally broke!

 

"AH!" Jaune screamed his dick came at one the Faunus's eyes flashed open as she was surprised to take his load so soon but she kept sucking slurping down Jaune's cock. Making sure to wink at Jaune keeping firm eye contact with the human as she downed his dicks cream!

 

Jaune cried out his first orgasm from another ending in a moment as she let go of his dick with a wet _ plop! _ Letting her hand jerk his cock three times before standing up, she dropped her bottoms and panties showing off her perfectly clean cunt before she dropped it down! Impaling herself on Jaune's dick as he screamed out. 

 

"AH! Tight! Wait for a second!" Jaune screamed out as the faunus' tight cunt began to grip his dick! Her cunt was far too small to take a cock like his, over a foot of damned close to being wrist thick cock plunged into her tight until this moment unused cunt. 

 

The faunus whimpered her eyes squeezing shut as tears began to flow from them. She gripped her side clutching her knees as she forced herself down inch by painful inch on Jaune's dick as it pulled her tight cunt apart!

 

As the faunus finally got her cunt down on Jaune's dick his cock broke into her cunt making her gaps as Jaune felt like his dick was going to be crushed! Her cunt threatened to snap his dick in half as Jaune grunted in pain and pleasure. 

 

While his dick was literally melting in a warm heavenly like embrace her vice-like cunt gripping and milking the male's dick before she railed herself.  Raising her hips up before slamming them down! Jaune whimpered his dick freshly back from cumming was already back on the track for a second orgasm! 

 

The faunus raised her hips up and down slamming her hips up and down making low wet smacking sound filled the air as the faunus slammed herself up and down! 

 

Jaune cried out his balls her being whacked by the soft but pert ass of the faunus that was also working them with a small bushy tail that Jaune did not know was even there! 

Jaune groaned his dick finally broke, the cunt of the faunus milked his dick forcing it to cum as Jaune  _ screamed! _

 

"AH! I'm cumming!"Jaune cried as the faunus rode out his orgasm never stopping never giving his dick a second of rest! Slamming her hips up and down his by now over sensitive dick still pumping shot after shot of thick creamy cum deep into her cume stuffing her womb with as much thick virulent Arc cum as it could as she shuddered. 

 

"Wa _ it, please  _ I need a break!" Jaune said as the faunus smirked licking her lips. She shook her head raising her hips as she began to slam her hips up and down on his cock!

 

Jaune cried out his dick once again was being crushed in the vice-like cunt of the faunus woman. 

 

Jaune cried out the woman whimpered her body spasming her cunt doubling it's already constrictor-like grip on his cock making him scream!

 

"Wait! Please! It hurts!" Jaune said as the faunus smiled in a sickly sweet maned raising her hips her orgasm crashing down making Jaune's dick fell like it was going to be snapped in half! 

 

"AH!  _ Please!  _ Give me a break!" Jaune cried as the faunus shook her head slamming her hips up and down faster and faster making Jaune cry out! His world blurred her hips blurred and soon Jaune felt his mind slip as he passed out. ..

\-----

 

When Jaune woke up he was back in the bed this time he was not chained up he felt twin soft orbs pressed into the back of him. His neck had something soft and  _ fuzzy _ on it. 

 

The faunus girl the _ rapist  _ had wrapped her arms around him making sure to nuzzle his neck purring into his ears. 

 

Jaune whimpered fear filling his body tears fell down from his face as the began to cry. The sound of her mate crying altered the faunus she licked his ear once, biting it lightly before rising from the bed. 

 

She spoke to Jaune her words a blur he understood none of them blinking owlishly as she rolled her eyes.

_ "Heren, No fah Victo?" _ She asked as Jaune blinked again the woman sighed her perfect C cups shook as the still naked faunus took her hand pointing it to Jaune then herself in a come here gesture. 

 

Jaune gulped following her advice, he followed her out of the bed as she pulled him into a side room. It was smaller than the other room the floor tile there was a basin on the left with a  mirror she stood in front of it pointing to a small white bowl with water in it. 

 

_ "Fetin, wolan, eh tajer."  _ She said before pushing a lever on the side there was a whoosh of air as the water was sucked down the bowl Jaune blinked once twice he understood. 

 

This was most likely a place to relieve himself, his dwelling in the mountain has a similar feature but was just a hole in the ground no running water in the bad parts of the mountain. Jaune nodded as the faunus smiled leaving him to his business affording him some privacy as Jaune gulped. 

 

After he did relieve himself he washed his hands accidentally making some strange white foam splashed on them that caused him to panic briefly. Jaune was soon lead downstairs his faunus chirping away in that strange language of hers as she did. 

 

Soon Jaune smelled something  _ delicious, _ his mouth watered as he turned a corner he saw what had to be a kitchen another faunus an exact identical of the one he was with was humming away. 

 

She had a white cape and the same wolf ears and tail. She was busy cooking a meal humming loudly before turning to face the two letting out a squeal of what Jaune could only call  _ unrestricted  _ happiness as she put down her trays as his faunus ran to her. 

"Kila!" 

_ "Kerta!" _ The faunus yelled his running up embracing the other, she was clearing her daughter or sister? The resemblance was uncanny a  mirror images from the eyes to the hair to the pale moon kissed skin they were easily related. As Jaune saw this his owner gestured him inside the kitchen. 

 

He was relieved and shocked to see another human, this one tall with blonde hair and tanned skin. He was older with a black red collar on his neck he was also very naked. He sat at the table humming the faunus child  _ eeped!   _ At his sight rushing up to hug him. Wrapping him a large hug as she nuzzled her face into his neck. 

_ "Deta! _ " The faunus said as she hugged the man he laughed rubbing her head still not opening his eyes she gushed over him for a minute or two Jaune gulped he knew who he was he was obviously her father, the same as he captured broken in an- 

 

Soon his faunus was back to him as meat's and fruits were put on the table his faunus pulled him down sitting in a chair before motioning for Jaune to sit on the floor he grimaced as she forced him to his knees Jaune looked up at the smirking woman before gasping! 

She hooked his neck with one of her legs forcing his face into her crotch. 

_ "Fet. _ " She commanded as Jaune's mouth opened his tongue explored her cunt Jaune reeled his face pulled back by pure instinct as she growled locking his face in her superior strength forced on him as Jaune whimpered as he began to _ lick...  _

 

The faunus's sex had a curious taste not bad but not good.  _ Sweet? _ Was that a word that could be used, it did not taste good. And Jaune was tepid to consume it. Jaune licked and sucked her supple folds for what had to be ten minutes as his faunus growled impatiently before finally releasing him pushing him further under the table.

 

Jaune gasped as a wham! Filled the air the owner of his put a bowl, like that of a dog filled with the same food on the table in it as-

_ "Fet. _ " The faunus said again her silver eyes filled with irritation as Jaune gulped there was a warning glare in her eyes as Jaune's gut rumbled, he knew he was going to do this but he regretted it before taking a deep breath and opening his mouth as he ate his first breakfast like he was a dog. 

 

Jaune was grateful the food was delicious, it was a thousand times better than any meal he never had in his own life. The food was so good it made him cry! 

 

As he ate the meal Jaune whimpered as it was just so damned tasty! Even eating from a bowl he cried out in bliss before his owner pulled him back up once he was finished two more faunus sat down, both dragon type.

 

One a massive mountain of scales and muscles barely held in a feminine figure. Black scales and red eyes she stroked the male with the wolf. Next to her was a smaller yellow version of a faunus who winked at Jaune making him blush. 

 

His owner fed him from her own hands shoving a spoon full of some kind of yellow square into his mouth? 

 

Jaune resisted but once he tasted the sinfully sweet treat he was lucky to be hand fed...

After the meal Jaune was brought back into the room and pushed in front of the mirror, he was skinny  _ very _ skinny malnutrition was rife in humanity and he was no different as he was shown tears fell from his face he lost everything. His home his friends nothing was left he was a salve a breeder for this thing that didn't care for him and-

"Enor." The faunus said as she wrapped her arms around Jaune biting his earlobe. She put her arms around his neck as she began to dig into his skin Jaune whimpered as the slightly taller faunus pointed to him in the mirror. 

 

_ "Jaune Arc."  _ She said as Jaune gulped he forget faunus could understand him but not the other way around, of course, she knew his name.

 

"That... that's my name." She smiled nodding in confirmation as she pointed to herself she made a rough coughing sound as Jaune squinted. 

 

"R-Ruby?" Jaune asked as the faunus nodded clapping her hands. 

_ "Ruby!" _ She said again pointing to herself that was her name? _ Ruby? _ The faunus bent down before she put something on Jaune's neck Ruby put a small black and red collar on him making Jaune gasp! 

She placed a collar on him like a pet. 

_ "Ruby. Kime. Jaune."  _ She said as she rubbed his head there was a soft pur in her words as Jaune began to choke. 

"Kime Jaune?"

_ "Ruby, kime Jaune." _ The faunus said again rubbing him gently she bit his ear lobe gently her actions clearly showing affection- 

"Kime... love?" 

Ruby nodded her head as she opened her eyes silver glaring into blue as she smiled.

_ "Ruby kime Jaune." _ She said as Jaune got it. She said she loved him Ruby _ loved _ Jaune...

  
  
  



	2. Trip to town,.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune is getting used to his new life as Ruby decides it's time for Jaune to go to town...

_ "AH!" _ Jaune pressed his lips ahead his eyes narrowed forward the sweet nectar of his owner's sex plastered his face as he forced his head forward. He heard Ruby shake shivering as he made his tongue go deeper and deeper inside of her soaking sopping sex. Jaune forced his tongue deeper and deeper into her making Ruby scream! Jaune forced his tongue deep inside of her sex that for some reason seemed to remind Jaune of a rose petal as his hands gripped her firm supple thighs.

 

His fingers  _ gripped  _ Ruby's legs as she wrapped a leg behind his neck, her breath shaking and quiver she let out a pained whimper as she shook like a live wire. 

 

_ There we go just like this. _ Jaune thought as he felt his mistress shake her young body giving way before he felt her climax.

 

Ruby was never quiet not when she was in bed and not when she was getting head. Ruby screamed her sex burst! Her cunt showered Jaune in her thick sweet tangy juices. Coating his face in a wave of female love juice. Jaune felt her body shake from the way her back arched and the breath caught in her throat. Jaune felt her legs wrap as her waist seized. 

 

_ There we go, good girl. _ Jaune thought as Ruby came she whimpered her leg shaking pulling him closer to her sex before she let him go. Jaune gasped for air falling back before a strong hand reached down under the table and pulled up with zero effort. 

 

"Ruby kime Jaune." Silver eyes locked onto Jaune as Ruby his faunus mistress and owner pulled him up. He smiled as Ruby kissed his cheek his face still coated in her sex juices she didn't care Ruby never did. She kissed Jaune once before pulling him up. Jaune had learned early in his stay that if he did not make Ruby cum in time she would force him to eat out of a bowl under the table like an animal but! 

 

If he did make her cum she would pull him up smile kiss him gently while petting him on the head, whispering soft nothings into his ear as she would then take his food that was delicious. Her mother? Jaune was guessing her name was Summer from what he could decipher was an amazing cook and never hesitated to feed her family that he was now apart of. 

 

As Jaune looked at the table the rest of Ruby's family smiled or smirked at him respectively. Summer said something the strange garble of the faunus language was never something that Jaune could understand and besides a few words like, food, fuck, love, come, sit, rest and names he had no idea what they were saying and Ruby was making no effort to teach. 

 

_ Maybe they don't want me to learn? _ Jaune thought as Yang the dragon sister of Ruby said something that made Ruby pout, her mother that Jaune did not even try to say her name rolled her eyes slapping her upside her head growling as Yang rolled her eyes. 

 

" _ Vet _ ," Ruby said as she moved on to the more pleasurable part of his morning his food. If Jaune did a good job eating Ruby out then she would personally hand feed him something. Jaune smiled Ruby had a piece of bacon in her hand a strange metallic object held it as she opened her mouth saying the word for eating vet again.

 

Jaune complied opening his mouth Ruby squealed she liked feeding him much more than placing him on the floor with a  bowl. She smiled as she began to feed him piece after piece of food making sure that he was able to swallow every last piece before moving on. 

 

As Ruby fed Jaune she let out a sigh she fed him his bacon eggs and even his toast. She never lets me feed myself. Jaune thought as Ruby did tend to be a very hands-on owner. Whether she was feeding him bathing him or just handing out, though the bathing one often turned sexual very fast Ruby was always there.

 

She did not seem to like Jaune doing things on his own and when he would try she would either follow him or make it so that she did things for him. Jaune let it go there was nothing to gain from thinking. 

_ I belong to her now, I can't do anything about it might as well enjoy it. _ Jaune sighed as he let Ruby place his head on her lap now this was his favorite part of any day. Ruby's lap pillows were often the best and Jaune was not above saying that he looked forward to them every morning after his routine. 

 

As Ruby rubbed his head Summer began to speak of her daughter. 

"Ruby? Vi kale um toune es vas re?" 

"Sef! Vas re un nan." 

Whatever the hell that means. Jaune thought just enjoying the lap pillow as he shut his eyes. 

 

"Jaune as vas re?" 

And that was my name. Jaune' s eyes flashed up as Ruby gulped she looked down to Jaune and stroked his cheek petting him as she cooed. 

 

"Ruby kim Jaune, Ruby kime Jaune vas a la!" 

"Jaune kime Ruby," Jaune replied more on instinct, though he did feel bad whenever he said that. Jaune did  _ not  _ love Ruby, not in any way shape or form. Well, that was not true he was grateful to her for taking him from living in what was little more than a hole hastily dug out of the side of a mountain giving him a warm bed hot food three times a day and all the snack he could eat. For  _ that _ , he was eternally grateful for. 

 

What he was not grateful for was being forced from his family that he did love and now would most likely never see again and being made into a sex slave and pseudo pet for a faunus teenager who had kidnapped and raped him more times than he dared to count. 

 

_ That is something I could have lived without. _ Jaune thought as Ruby coughed. Tugging on the black red collar on Jaune's neck the other thing he did not like the fucking collar.  

 

The fact that he wore one was already bad enough but the other fact that it was the only piece of clothing that Ruby ever allowed Jaune to wear really stung. In more ways that Jaune wanted to count.  

 

Ruby pulled Jaune up dusting her own clothes the same black and red corset and mini skirt that she always wore as she smiled.

"Jaune! Ala come! Come!" Ruby said as Jaune nodded.  He stood up before pausing.

"You can understand everything that I say right? Like you know exactly what I'm saying right now?" Jaune asked Ruby nodded her head smiling ear to ear. 

 

"Ok then so when we go out can I just ask you simple yes or no questions?  _ Mistress _ ." Jaune added Ruby let him slide once but if he failed to address her as mistress more than once he was back on his knees servicing her cunt and she was not going to be good to him. 

 

Ruby nodded more of that strange language came from her mouth as she smiled. 

 

"Ala come! Valo! Jaune valo! Vas rae!" Ruby said Jaune had no idea what she was talking about but he nodded as Ruby dragged him away her family waved goodbye Yang was snickering like a fool as her mother glared her father wave but did no more than that his eyes shut tight he almost never opened his eyes now that Jaune thought of it. 

 

He had seen the man opened his eyes once? Maybe twice but for some reasoned he kept them closed when he could. 

 

_ Maybe it's personal? Maybe Summer or her other? Her ally? Co-owner wants?  _ Jaune reasoned as Ruby pulled him outside.  

\-----

Jaune was not liking Ruby, not at _all._

 

_"Jaune! Soule Jaune! Soule! Soule!"_ Ruby said rubbing Jaune's back the strange metal flying contraption that looked like a buggy that had the ability to soar like a bird was not a fan of Jaune.

 

"I'm going to die," Jaune said as Ruby growled her wolf-like ears shot straight up as she bared her fangs. 

 

" _Ie! Jaune no peri! No peri Jaune! No!"_ Ruby hissed as Jaune groaned he felt like his guts were going to be yanked out of his stomach! A massive invisible hand threatened to rip him in two before the thing settled. 

 

_"Ah! Jaune es la un_!" Ruby said as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, whatever you say mistress I think I am dead." 

_"Jaune no peri!"_ Ruby said as she pulled him out of the flying death metal device and into what Jaune could only think of as some kind of small town? There were in an urban area lot's of faunus all female and lots of men all human and all very naked.

 

Is every faunus just against us wearing clothes? Jaune thought as Ruby pulled him the past several other clothed faunus some with cat ears would one tails fangs claws. Most were alone some had human men all who gave Jaune a nod that he slowly returned Ruby talked to some only saying a quick hello before taking Jaune into a medium sized grey building.  

 

_"Jaune! Alo!"_ Ruby said as she pulled him in the doors slid open!? 

"AH! They opened! Ruby- 

_"Alo! Vas are lu!"_ Ruby said as she pulled him inside. After a moment Jaune saw the inside was bland some chair as a faunus with tiger ears sat behind a desk after some talking Ruby was given a piece of paper on a  clipboard she filed it out and was directed to go into another room.

"Jaune come," Ruby said as she pulled him Jaune followed her into a smaller room where a faunus with lizard skin was moaning. She stopped her green eyes found Jaune as she grinned petting something behind her desk.

 

_ "Ruby!" _

_ "Ooveck!"   _

_Ooceck?_ Jaune thought as Ruby and the reptile faunus talked for a time before the reptile faunus called beckoned Jaune to come to her. He did as Ruby smiled Jaune felt her take his arm, she poked his arm his chest, squeezed he arm with a  strange suction device, made sure to put a wooden stick in his mouth and put something cold in his ears.

"The hell are you doing to me?" 

_"Vas rae."_ Both Ruby and the faunus said at the same time before the head one sighed talking to Ruby as she nodded.

 

Ruby pulled Jaune to her taking his face from the other. 

_ "Ruby kime Jaune. Ruby vas kime Jaune!"  _

"I love you?"

_ "Ruby kime Jaune! Ruby kime-  _

"Ow!" Jaune hissed the woman pinched him? The woman pinched him for some reason with a long metal pice as Jaune frowned. 

"Watch it," Jaune said as- 

"Ow! Ow! Hey! Stop!" Jaune hissed he was pinched time and time again Ruby held his face as something cold and metallic went in and out of him. He felt something squeeze into him making him yelp!

"Ruby! Ruby, I don't like this!"

_ "Ruby kime Jaune!" _

"Ruby I want to go home!" Jaune said as he began to struggle Ruby easily held him in place as he panicked looking back he saw a thin metallic piece in his arm as his  _ blood _ !?

 

"She's taking my _blood!_ Ruby help!" Jaune screamed as Ruby groaned.

_"Jaune! NO! Esta!"_ Ruby scrambled holding Jaune in place as a desperate frantic struggle of life and death took place in the room.

\-----

After that, the word Vas rae was never going to have the same effect.

"I can't believe she lied to me! She tricked me!" Jaune said to the other human he was a tall man with orange hair and harsh green eyes he was Ooveck's male apparently and refused to speak. Just glared death at Jaune as she sighed.

"I'm Jaune? You?" The man glared hard as Jaune _ sighed... _

_ \------ _

 

_"Banilla!"_ Ruby said as she handed Jaune what looked like a small piece of slush? Jaune paused after Ruby had taken him to that torture chamber for some reasons he had dragged him into what looked like some kind of place that faunus came to eat. 

 

It was a brightly colored place and after Ruby gave what had to be the currency to the owner or work she had two bright white piles of something. 

_"Vet_ ," Ruby said, taking hers and licking it, making a smiling face as jaune narrowed his eyes.

"This better not hurt."

_ "Vet! Jaune Vet!" _

"Ok!" Jaune said as he licked the thing Jaune froze, it was terrific.

"AH! Ruby! This is delicious!" Jaune said as he tasted the sweet and savory creamy like object as Ruby nodded. She said something that Jaune had no idea what it was as she began to lick her own.  

 

Jaune devoured his threat making short work of it. Jaune lapped it up as Ruby laughed, making sure to smirk at her mate as Jaune ate up his treat.

"Ruby! That was so good!" Jaune said his eyes shined he had almost, and he did mean almost completely forgotten about her dragging him to some odd place to get stabbed and poked by strange items. 

 

And how she held him down while some strange faunus stole the blood from his veins. Really what the hell was her problem? I hope she never takes me back to the Vas rea again. Jaune thought as Ruby smiled as she ate her own cone Jaune's gut growled as he gulped.

 

"Can I have another? Please? _Mistress_?" Jaune asked as Ruby sighed saying something that even without knowing what the hell she was saying sounded like I spoil him. As she ordered them both two new treats this time, Jaune took his time devouring his treat savoring every last bite of the creamy _banilla_ goodness as he and Ruby ate in peace. 

 

After that, Ruby took Jaune the long way back to her home. This time they rode a train Jaune knew what a train was they have them in the human mountain. Long tracks on underground machinery that was used by the elites. 

 

The women used them to transfer resources food supplies weapons to and for and besides having much better-looking outsides Jaune was sure that the two were mostly the same give or take. 

 

After the train ride was ten-minute hikes with Ruby talking nonstop. Jaune had no idea what the hell Ruby was saying only that she must really have an interest in it though he did pick out a word or two. Beacon? The devil is that? Jaune thought as Ruby kept saying that word again and again. 

 

Ruby pulled Jaune by his hand her fingers laced with his as she walked him back to their home. The log cabin was always a reasonable distance from well anything. Jaune had almost never left the cabin, but he knew enough of the woods to know that the damned thing was isolated. 

 

They must like being alone. Jaune thought as Ruby paused, taking him behind a tree? Ruby pulled Jaune behind a tree, making sure to drag him behind a tree as she licked her lips.

 

"Ruby? Mistress, what are we doing?" Jaune asked they were close tot he house, but Ruby pressed her lips to his. Jaune froze his hands acted on instinct more than anything else as he gripped Ruby's waist. 

 

Jaune kissed Ruby hard his lips pressed to hers as Ruby leaned into him. She pushed down, har her slight all frame, letting her kiss him quickly. Ruby leaned up to her, giving her just a little bit more height than she often had. Allowing her to stare down at Jaune, forcing her tongue deeper and deeper into his mouth. 

 

Taking her hands and rubbing them into the back of his head as Jaune whimper into her kiss. Jaune shuddered it didn't matter what Ruby did when they had their initial meeting after that first time in the bed Jaune's body knew what it meant for Ruby to press into him. 

She broke the kiss as she smirked. 

 

_"Ela VA sol._ " She said which was a rough translation of I'm going to fuck you until I pass out. Jaune was not good with their language, but he knew enough.

"Do you want to do it here or in your bed?"  Jaune asked Ruby paused a gentle creature she was not Ruby wanted what she wanted, and she took it then and there.

 

_"Lamir_ ," Ruby said a word that Jaune had no idea what the hell she meant but when she started to take her hands down to his hardening foot of cock Jaune had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen.

"Ok, so we are- ah!" Jaune was pushed down; Ruby was always stronger than him he knew better than to even try to resist her. 

She forced him to take her cunt, it fell on his mouth as Ruby pressed Jaune into a  reciprocating position.

 

Jaune wasted no time in eating Ruby out he knew that she had needs and a needy Ruby was a clingy Ruby more so than usual. Jaune took her cunt, snaking his tongue inside as she spasmed on his face.

 

Ruby let out a yelp of pleassure before she took her own matters into hand. After forcing Jaune on his back, she made sure to take his cock right down her own mouth! Ruby inhaled Jaune's dick the whole foot of cock slid deep into her tight wet throat!

 

Jaune groaned he felt his dick trapped in the hot tight fleshy walls of her mouth sucking slurping and inhaling his cock as she moaned.  Fuck she is so tight! Jaune thought as his hands dug into Ruby's firm ass, despite being so small relatively speaking Ruby's body was very muscled. She was in great shape. 

 

_I wonder why she is in such good shape? She doesn't do anything that would suggest she is trying to be something, maybe she just works out to work out?_ Jaune thought his mouth expertly and sloppy eating out Ruby's sex. 

 

She quivered her body shook and shuddered as Jaune's tongue slid into the deepest regions of her opening Her rose opened up for him flooding his face with all of her love juice coating his face his tongue tasted her sweet and tangy nectar that ran up and down his mouth as she ground her face deep on his dick!

 

Ruby took his dick to the back of her mouth far past the soft spongy part of the back of her throat. She made sure to inhale his cock as she slurped down his dick! Ruby took her nad and began to cup and tug at his own balls. Jaune grunted Ruby really did not like to play fair. Everything to her was a competition of some sorts from food, to cuddles to sex Ruby had to win. 

 

And sex was no different Jaume knew why she was sucking his cock and not riding it she wanted to make him cum more than she did. Usually Ruby was a quick shot. She came as soon as his dick broke apart her alls, making her scream his name! 

 

Ruby came _hard_ , and she came often a fact that Jaune knew better than well anyone besides the family that saw her screaming his name at the dinner table as he ate her out under it.

 

Jaune grunted Ruby came her sex quivered and let loosed she covered his face in her juices as Jaune lapped them up. Making sure to swallow as much of them as he could Ruby seemed to really like it when he swallowed her cunt juice. 

 

As Ruby came, Jaune felt and saw her back arched the small tail she had thumped on his face making him know that he was doing a damned good job. 

 

As Ruby came she took his dick deeper into her mouth she was not going to just let Jaune win not like this he had challenged her to a game that he had no intention of winning or playing and she was going to beat him goddammit!

 

Why can't she just have sex and be happy? Or calm down? Jaune thought as Ruby doube,d her pace she used that power of hers that semblance that only faunus possed to take his dick faster and faster. Choking down his cock at supersonic speeds! 

 

Jaune grunted he knew his dick was going to burst but was caught between a rock and a hard place. If he kept either Ruby out she would cum again he knew it. He knew her too well, her body was a book to him, and even if he could not read well or at all most of the time, he knew how to make sure she would soon coo. 

 

But if he stopped, then he might be punished for not making her cum, and that could be painful for him in ways he did not mean or want to know how. In the end, Jaune went for the safe option; he ate her out harder. Ruby liked the fight, so this was the best option for him. 

 

"I hope you are ready I am going to make you _scream!_ " Jaune said, yelling into her cunt as he sloppy over her both teens went at the other suck, slurp, nibble and lick overall doing their best to make the other cum. 

 

In the end, this fight went to Jaune. He made her cum twice before he came once. Ruby came twice making him looked like he was water boarder or drowned in her own cunt Juices!

 

She swallowed his thick load down her mouth right when he came! Ruby too all of Jaune's cum making sure to not waste a single drop!

 

She took his cream, and then some rubbing his balls, making him know that she was the dominant one grinding her hips down on his face making Jaune gulp as he ate her out even more!

 

As the two came, they cleaned up a pointless mission really. Jaune ha no idea why Ruby liked to clean up Summer knew when they had sex or anything similar to it. The older faunus had some kind of way to smell if they did it. And boy did she poke her head into it. 

 

Summer must want something. Jaune thought as Ruby and him dressed Ruby blushed holding his hand at times like these Jaune knew why he did not outright hate Ruby. 

 

Sure she raped him kidnapped him and took him from the only family that he ever had, but she did love him.

 

In her own way, Ruby thought she was doing what was best for Jaune and him kind of liked that. She was, and when she wanted to be, she was damn sexy. C cup breasts that were growing as he spoke a spunky attitude that even if he knew nothing of what she was saying was still nice to be around. 

 

As they walked back, Jaune took a chance to aks Ruby just what the hell her plans were with him.

 

"So! Ruby, I was wondering what is the plan? I mean you and me? Am I just your mate do you want me to do something for you? With you? Why did you take me I Guess is what I need to know. Anything would help I am just curious." Jaune said as Ruby paused, she blinked twice before smiling rubbing her belly.

 

She said  _ something  _ Jaune had no idea what it was before she smiled, rubbing her stomach again and licking her lips.

"I have  _ no  _ idea what you just said, but I agree," Jaune said as she laughed hugging him close as they two walked home hand in hand. 

  
  



End file.
